


Always Led Back to You

by ko_chan



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Accidental Time Travel, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Maybe - Freeform, Time Travel, episode 211, episode 211 spoilers, jeraphina, malfunctioning ability, new bostin era, not sure, royals might show up, sera just wants to save john, yeah royals are showing up later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_chan/pseuds/ko_chan
Summary: Starts chapter 211 so spoilers. Seraphina has reached her limit and knows she can’t sit by and watch John destroy himself and take the rest of Wellston with him. With the promise of getting her powers back, she decides to take the risk despite everyone’s warnings. However, something goes wrong, and Seraphina wakes up in her younger body, with the reality of John’s era as King at New Bostin being an approaching storm. John/Seraphina
Relationships: John Doe & Seraphina (unOrdinary), John Doe/Seraphina (unOrdinary)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 70





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so this story came to me hearing about fastpass spoilers so I thought, why not write it.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own UnOrdinary

Seraphina took in the scene before her, of Blyke on the ground bleeding and John being disciplined by Headmaster Vaughn. However, she couldn’t help but focus on John the most. Even now, his golden eyes that used to shine mischievously held no trace of their former warmth. This John was all rage and hungry for blood. 

Seraphina’s eyes surveyed all the shaking students as Isen and Elaine tended to them. Then, her eyes went back to Blyke who was now being carried off to the infirmary and John who was being escorted to the Headmaster’s office.

 _‘This can’t go on. John’s too powerful. Eventually he will destroy everything…’_ she thought, and despite her anger at John, she couldn’t stop her eyes from following his form getting smaller and smaller in the distance.

She turned to the students again, before taking one last look at John’s back. She wondered if he felt her watching him. A treacherous voice in her heart wondered if he cared.

 _‘Give me a sign you’re still there… anything…’_ Seraphina begged. She watched him get farther and farther from her, hoping, _wishing_ that she was wrong and John could still be saved.

He never turned his head.

The familiar feeling of heartbreak sobered her, and her wishing was once again buried inside her, like an ember that was smothering out before it could become a flame.

This was not her John. He was gone—a shattered illusion that lay at her feet.

That realization hit, and Seraphina watched Elaine approaching her, hands glowing.

“Seraphina, let me get that. You’re probably in pain.” Elaine offered, getting prepared to heal her friend.

Seraphina kept her eyes staring straight ahead, refusing to look behind her to mourn a ghost.

“Elaine, Isen, I need you both to help me.” Seraphina spoke finally.

Right now, Wellston needed its King to be overthrown… and she would become the God to do so.


	2. Truths Come Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arlo has some truths to spill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here is the next chapter! Since only fastpass people only have access to the content in UnOrdinary’s chapters currently, I will be spoiling some stuff, but it won’t be word for word from the chapters either so no one will get bored. Just a warning there IS spoilers for fastpass 212-214!
> 
> Thank you for all who liked, commented, and favored this story so far!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own UnOrdinary

Seraphina quickly changed out of her uniform, a frown marring her features.

_“Are you crazy, Seraphina? Why would you go meet this person? It all just sounds so shady.” Isen voiced, looking at her like she was out of her mind. Maybe she was, but Seraphina could no longer stand on the sidelines as John self-destructed and everyone would pay the price for it._

_“I won’t be alone. You both could go with me.” Seraphina reasoned._

_“But last time you met these people, Arlo was with you! I’m not as strong as him.” Isen argued._

_“Isen is right, Seraphina! You’d just get hurt and we wouldn’t be able to protect you.” Elaine tried to reason with the magenta haired girl._

_“We need to do this, Elaine. John’s going to destroy us all if we don’t do something.” Seraphina was losing her patience, tired of feeling useless in the wake of Ragnarok._

_“We’ll find another way.” Isen placed his hand on her shoulder. Elaine nodded._

_“Seraphina, please…” Elaine beseeched her._

_Seraphina stared at them. She was silent. Isen and Elaine waited with baited breath._

_“No.” Seraphina was firm, her eyes filled with determination. “I’m sorry, Isen… Elainie.” She then turned away from them, walking away. “If you won’t go with me, I’m on my own.”_

“This is the only way. I have to do this.” Seraphina told herself, straightening out her jacket. She glanced at herself in the mirror, satisfied with her attire, and took a deep breath before exiting her bedroom.

“Seraphiina.” Arlo was there with Elaine, who looked absolutely panicked. Seraphina locked eyes with the former king.

 _‘Elaine must’ve gotten him to reason with me.’_ Seraphina concluded.

“I’m not backing down from this Arlo. If you’ve come here to stop me, it’s useless. I refuse to watch everyone suffering anymore and me not being able to do anything about it.” Seraphina told him.

“I know.” Arlo replied, crossing his arms. “That’s why I’m coming with you.”

“W-What?!” Elaine looked like she was about to faint, not expecting this plot twist from her former king.

Seraphina and Arlo examined each other for a brief moment, neither speaking, before Seraphina smiled, patting the blonde’s shoulder.

“Well, whaddaya know? You came through after all, Arlo.” Seraphina teased. Arlo tensed and Seraphina couldn’t help but picture him as a bristling cat. As if Arlo could sense she was picturing him with cat ears and a tail, he frowned.

“If you weren’t a cripple, I’d teach you not to tease your king.” Arlo huffed.

“Ah, but as I recall, you are no longer a king, and I shall hopefully no longer be a cripple if my instincts are right.” Seraphina’s smirk was absolutely fox worthy.

“Tch. Let’s get this over with.” Arlo dismissed her statement.

“H-hold on here! You two can’t be serious!” Elaine fretted.

“Elaine, if we’re not back by curfew, tell the school.” Arlo commanded. Elaine could swear her soul was leaving her body from fear.

“Arlo! What do you mean if you’re not back?! Why are you two walking away from me?!” Elaine cried as Seraphina and Arlo hurriedly made their way out of the school.

\------------

They arrived at the café that was designated as the meeting spot for Seraphina. Grabbing a table, the two surveyed their surroundings.

“You see anything suspicious?” Arlo asked.

“Nothing really. Just people having fun.” Seraphina answered. Arlo sighed, leaning back into his chair, his arms crossed, finger tapping against his bicep. Seraphina watched him closely.

“You seem nervous.” Seraphina noted.

“Should I not be?” Arlo asked her, his eyes stern, reprimanding as if she was the cause of his worry. “We don’t know anything about these people, and we’re going in blind. How can you be so cool about it?”

“I guess remaining cool is all I have going for me right now.” Seraphina shrugged. “I’m a cripple now. I can’t do anything about what’s happening, but maybe if I remain level-headed, it can help soothe everyone around me in some way.”

Arlo studied her, not saying anything. Then, a waitress approached their table.

“Hi! Would you like to order anything?” the waitress was all smiles, especially at Arlo, who paid her no heed. If Seraphina was in a mischievous mood, she probably would’ve stirred some trouble to tease the blonde.

“I’ll have a mango boba.” Seraphina smiled. The waitress nodded and then focused on Arlo, blushing a bit.

“I’ll have a black coffee.” Arlo stated. “No cream. No sugar.” His commanding tone startled the waitress while Seraphina, who was used to her surly friend, hid a smile.

“O-oh! Okay! Coming right up!” with that, the waitress left, and Seraphina found her opportunity to pounce.

“You know, you’ll never get a date if you constantly scare people away, Mr. Serious.” Seraphina pointed out lightly. Arlo raised an eyebrow at her.

“How could I be thinking of dating at a time like this?” Arlo was flabbergasted, or at least as much as the serious blonde would show. “I have no use for dates.”

“And that’s why you’re gonna end up an old man who never married with Elaine banging her head against the wall because you’re so dense.” Seraphina quipped.

“Elaine? What does Elaine have to do with this?” Arlo asked. If Seraphina wasn’t so composed, she would’ve burst out laughing.

 _‘Poor Elaine…’_ she thought. _‘She surely likes someone who’s denser than a boulder.’_

“Nevermind. Maybe try smiling once in a while? With all your frowning you’re going to lose that handsome mug from wrinkles.” Seraphina dismissed his question. The image of a cat bristling came to her mind once more when she saw Arlo’s expression.

“Well, what about you, Seraphina? You haven’t been on a date either.” Arlo pointed out, and Seraphina raised an eyebrow, surprised he’s even entertaining this conversation more.

“In case you’ve forgotten, Arlo, I’m not exactly a prize.” Seraphina replied. “Being a cripple hasn’t really endeared me to anyone as you have noticed.” She gestured to herself.

“John didn’t seem to mind.” Arlo replied, not maliciously, just stating as if it was a fact.

“That John isn’t here anymore.” Seraphina responded. She blocked out that fight where John was completely shattered in her eyes. His voice still rang in her ears when she slept.

“Seraphina, if you think John was putting on an act for you, you’re denser than me.” Arlo told her sternly. “He may have lied to you about being a cripple, but John would’ve conquered the world if you asked. He would’ve done anything just to make sure you were happy and safe, and has done things to do so.”

“I didn’t need the world.” Seraphina griped back, bitterness taking over. “I just needed him to be there.”

“And he was.” Arlo countered back, not bothered by her tone. “Why do you think he became Joker?”

“To punish people.” Seraphina was quick to respond, knowing the answer.

“To punish people who were _harming you_.” Arlo also was quick to respond. “Personally, I think John should’ve just came clean to you and protected you himself instead of relying on masks or us to do so, and I hate the guy for all he’s doing, but I can’t in good conscience deny his motives anymore or else I’ll be a coward just like him.” Arlo explained.

“What… what do you mean?” Seraphina asked, almost afraid to hear more. Arlo sighed, the tapping of his finger against his bicep increasing in speed.

“John’s priority was and has always been you. Everything he did, he did because he thought it would keep you safe. Seraphina… he’s nearly killed someone just for threatening you while you were unconscious.” Arlo confessed. “Now, you can tell me that John is gone, but you can’t deny he was never there. Personally, I’m glad you kicked him to the curb because he’s become too unstable and nearly hurt you, but you can’t really go on believing you were never his entire world.”

“I wasn’t…” Seraphina tried to defend, the reality of Arlo’s confession washing down on her like a thunderous waterfall.

“You were. You may have thought you were just his best friend, but John, even if he never admitted it or realized it, saw you differently.” Arlo concluded with her, the tapping calming down, relieved he could finally say what he’s been keeping to himself since John threatened his silence. It was soothing to finally tell Seraphina what John didn’t want her to know, to finally be honest with a person he respected.

“Well…. That’s…. shocking to say the least.” Seraphina finally spoke. Arlo shrugged. “Is… what he became… is this all my fault?”

“No.” Arlo responded, not even needing to think about it. “All the fault is John’s. He should’ve just been honest with you in the first place.”

“But… if I had done things differently…” Seraphina was consumed by what ifs and should haves. What if she pushed harder? What if she let him know she was there? Would John be the way he is now if she had done things differently?

“No. Don’t think about those thoughts, Seraphina.” Arlo commanded. “It will do you no good. You cannot change the past. Now, we’re going to see if your hunch is right and you can change the future.”

“Arlo…” Seraphina paused. “Could I… is it possible you think I can save him? Even now, when he’s gone?”

Before Arlo could answer, the waitress brought them their drinks. Arlo paid the waitress no heed, watching Seraphina, his friend, struggling with her demons.

“Oh! By the way, there’s someone who has arrived for your table! I’ll be back with her order as well. Sorry about that.” The waitress announced, taking her leave. Arlo tensed, and quickly turned his head towards the door where the mysterious person they would meet was standing.

“It’s a woman.” Arlo whispered. Seraphina was roused from her inner turmoil, turning her head to look in the direction of the door as well.

Her heart stopped cold.

“Leilah...?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it! I did add a lot more content than the original episode and changed the conversation, but I hope you still enjoyed. I was going to have Arlo originally say it was his fault John went crazy, but then I realized that wouldn’t be in Arlo’s character to admit he fucked up.


	3. To Become a God Once More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone wishes things were different...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so this chapter is going to be different in some ways to the original episode to suit the story so don’t take this all as canon. I’ve also added some stuff as well. 
> 
> Trigger warning so slight assault. Nothing major or anything just wanted to put a warning just in case. 
> 
> Thank you for all those who liked, follow, favored, and commented on the story so far! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own UnOrdinary.

_Twelve-year-old Seraphina angrily wiped her tears as she sat on her bed, in her room. She hated it here in this house. Mother and Father were always cold and unloving. They made her feel more like a doll than a person. Someone they can play with how they please and throw away when they were bored._

_Her stomach grumbled, and she rubbed it to soothe it. Mother had forbidden her to eat all day, as punishment for getting one point less than a perfect score on her test. She said until Seraphina got perfect scores in everything, she would be limited food._

_Seraphina laid down on her bed, curling up to try and stop the incessant hunger. She hoped she would fall asleep soon—then maybe the hunger wouldn’t hurt anymore._

_A slight noise caught her attention, and Seraphina crept towards her window where she heard tapping. She opened the curtains and a smile spread on her features._

_“Leilah!” Seraphina cried, opening the window, allowing her sister to climb in._

_“Sssh Seraphina, not so loud. Mother and Father have ears all over the place.” Leilah whispered. Seraphina nodded, going forth to check if anyone heard her exclamation. Using her ability, she was pleased no one knew of Leilah’s arrival._

_“Sister, I’ve missed you.” Seraphina whispered. Leilah embraced her younger sister._

_“I’ve missed you as well. Mother has been keeping us apart it seems.”_

_“She says she’s worried I’m taking after you…” Seraphina confessed. Leilah frowned._

_“Yes, God forbid both her daughters are not perfect.” Leilah rolls her eyes._

_“I want to leave, Leilah…” Seraphina tells her older sister._

_“Soon…. I promise we’ll be gone from here soon and this will all be an ugly memory.” Leilah vowed, gently stroking Seraphina’s hair. “But for now…” Leilah grins, showing her prize, and Seraphina can’t help but grin in excitement._

_“Food!” Seraphina whispers in glee. She wastes no time taking the food and consuming it. Leilah watches her sister with a serene smile._

_“Ha, if Mother could see you now. She’d be horrified at you eating like a savage.” Leilah teases._

_“What Mother doesn’t know won’t hurt her.” Seraphina talks with her mouth full and Leilah laughs._

_“Oh Seraphina, Mother has no idea of what a little gremlin you are.” Leilah grins._

_“So…” Seraphina takes a seat on her bed, Leilah joins her. “You said you were talking to some people…”_

_“Yes, I have to see if they’re willing to take us. I’ll hear from them soon.” Leilah tells her._

_“What if they won’t take us?” Seraphina fretted. Leilah poked her forehead._

_“They’ll take us. I promise. I’m not leaving without you.” Leilah smiles._

Seraphina clenches her fists, trying to remain calm, but a hurricane was swirling inside her. Leilah sees them and approaches their table, and every step she takes, Seraphina feels more ice run through her veins.

“Seraphina… you didn’t come alone.” Leilah finally speaks. Arlo watches between them, noting his friend’s tense posture and the woman’s sad eyes.

“You know each other.” It’s not a question he says to Leilah.

“Seraphina.” Leilah ignores Arlo, her eyes only for the magenta haired girl. “Your hair’s different. You always used to wear it up.”

“I’m not twelve anymore, Leilah.” Seraphina nearly spat, but she kept her composure, barely.

“That’s true. You aren’t.” Leilah agrees calmly, taking a seat.

“What are you doing here, Leilah?” Seraphina bites. Leilah doesn’t appear bothered by Seraphina’s tone.

“I’m the person who you’re supposed to meet.” Leilah told her. Her eyes then finally drift to Arlo. “Although, you weren’t supposed to bring anyone.”

“He stays.” Seraphina growls. Arlo has never seen her like this—like a wild beast ready to tear her enemy apart. It reminds him of John and his rage.

“What I have to say is for your ears only, Seraphina.” Leilah calmly, but sternly, states.

“I don’t trust you. You’ve broken promises before.” Seraphina hisses.

“Seraphina, calm down.” Arlo advises her, keeping his eyes on everyone else, making sure they are not drawing attention. “You remember what you said about keeping cool? You need to do that now, more than ever.”

“He’s right, Seraphina. If you start yelling, you’ll draw attention, and we can’t be noticed.” Leilah tells her.

“I’m not even sure I want to do this anymore.” Seraphina says firmly. “I have no reason to trust you.”

_“Leilah! I’m ready! Let’s go!” Seraphina arrives with her backpack. Leilah had told her before the people were ready to take them. She was finally free of this place! Leilah said to just be in her room at night and they’d leave._

_The room was empty. Seraphina furrowed her brow, looking around._

_“Leilah? Where are you?” Seraphina whispered. She examined her sister’s room, noticing her belongings and clothes were gone._

_A breeze caught her attention, and Seraphina turned towards the window that was ajar, blowing the curtains._

_“Leilah…?” she stared at the window, before looking back at the missing belongings. Dread filled her. “Leilah!” she choked, racing towards the window._

_She could not see anyone for miles. Dread filled her entire being and she dropped to her knees._

_Leilah was gone. And she left without her._

“I wish we had more time, Seraphina.” Leilah said mournfully. “I would tell you everything and tell you I’m sorry over and over… but we don’t have that time.”

“Then why should I stay?” Seraphina asked.

“Because.” Here Leilah was determined. “Because I’m going to get you your powers back.”

\------------------

Elaine paced back and forth, wringing her hands together.

“They’re still not back yet…” Elaine glanced at the clock, and her anxiety increased. “What should I do?”

If Arlo and Seraphina were attacked, it would only be Arlo fighting. And if Arlo got defeated, Seraphina would be defenseless.

“I have to do something! I can’t wait here any longer!” Elaine exclaimed. She put on her shoes and began formulating a plan. “I need Isen and Remi! Maybe I can heal Blyke really quick too!”

However, before she could fetch her intended targets, she slammed into someone.

“S-Sorry!” Elaine yelled out, not noticing who she bumped into in her haste. Yet, she was soon sobered when someone grabbed her.

“Oh? Sorry’s not going to cut it, Elaine.” Zeke grinned maliciously. Elaine’s heart stopped. Of all the people she could have bumped into…

“I said I was sorry, Zeke. Please excuse me.” Elaine tried to dissuade him from escalating the conflict. She needed to help her friends. Nevertheless, Zeke tightened his grip, making her wince.

“And I said sorry’s not good enough, Elaine.” Zeke grinned, eyeing her up and down. “I might let it slide if maybe we could spend some time together though.”

Elaine felt her stomach drop, knowing what he really meant.

“Let me go! I don’t have time for this!” Elaine exclaimed. She was then slammed against the wall.

“Rejecting the King’s right hand man, eh? You think you’re too good for me cause you like Arlo?” Zeke growled, readying one of his hands to stroke her thigh. Elaine wanted to throw up. “I’ll show you what happens when you cross the King’s authority!”

However, before Zeke could continue, he was knocked out cold. Elaine opened her eyes, and they promptly widened when she realized who exactly helped her.

“Get out of my sight before I do the same to you.” John told her firmly, malice in his eyes.

“John…” Elaine whispered. She gulped, beginning to shake. John saved her, but he was still volatile. However, John was stronger than Arlo, and Seraphina would need all the help she could get.

“John! Seraphina’s in trouble!” Elaine cried before she could even question the ramifications of her decision. “She’s went to meet some people at a café called Lovun! I think it’s the same people who stole her ability! I tried to stop them, but they wouldn’t listen and they’re still not back!”

“Stop yammering. It’s annoying.” John dismissed her. He turned and walked away. “It’s not my problem.”

Elaine felt numb as she watched him walk away.

“You really don’t care about her, do you…?” Elaine whispered. Her eyes became enraged and she stood up, clenching her fists. “Even after everything you’ve done, she still cares about you! She still sees you as her friend!”

John stopped walking. He still didn’t turn around.

“You don’t deserve it!” Elaine cried angrily. “I remembered how you looked at her! You can’t tell me you didn’t have feelings! You can’t say you don’t still have—”

John promptly punched her.

“You don’t deserve Seraphina’s love!” Elaine coughed. She then brushed past him, nose bloodied, yet bold enough to knock shoulders with him. She refused to be afraid of him. She had to save Seraphina and Arlo.

John stood in the hallway; fists clenched so tight his palms bled.

\-----------------------

“Arlo… can you give us a minute?” Seraphina finally spoke. Arlo glanced at her, shocked.

“Are you serious?” he asked her.

“We’re in a crowded area. And like Leilah said, we don’t want to attract attention. She’s not here to fight.” Seraphina explained.

Arlo stared at her, before glancing at the purple haired woman, who appeared solemn, and then drawing his attention to Seraphina again. He sighed.

“Five minutes, and I’ll be at a nearby table.” Arlo acquiesced. He then turned to Leilah. “You try anything, or she looks uncomfortable, I’m coming right back. Understand?”

“Of course.” Leilah replied smoothly. With that, Arlo took his coffee to a nearby table. With him gone, Leilah and Seraphiina were able to give each other their full attention. “Boyfriend?”

“You have no right to ask or know anything about my life.” Seraphina told her. “He said five minutes. Don’t waste it with small talk.”

“Alright, I’m sorry. I’ve just missed you.” Leilah admitted. “I wish we were meeting under better circumstances.”

“You left me behind.” Seraphina didn’t pull any punches.

“Yes, and if we had more time, I would tell you how sorry I am, but we do not.” Leilah replied calmly.

“Then get on with it.” Seraphina ordered tersely.

“For starters, I called you here today because I’m partially the reason you are now a cripple.” Leilah began. “My organization, Spectre, has developed a drug that robs people of their ability permanently. And, in my lack of foresight, I’ve left you vulnerable to the other half of my organization.”

“You…” Seraphina’s teeth and fists clenched. “You did this to me?”

“This was done to you because I _wasn’t_ there. I was called away on an assignment and in this instance, because our organization has been divided into two factions, I’ve left you a sitting target for our other radical faction.” Leilah wasn’t bothered by Seraphina’s mounting anger, and if she was, she didn’t show it. “When I first found out you were being targeted, I ordered all personal to stay away from you. Sadly, because our organization is now divided and you are now a cripple, that warning was not heeded.”

“So now what? Am I supposed to thank you for trying to protect me?” Seraphina hissed.

“No. I’m here to help you.” Leilah said, she then reached into her pocket and produced a vial. “While the one half of our organization has been robbing those of their abilities, the half I’m apart of has been working on an antidote. This is the first sample we have.”

“An… an antidote?” Seraphina whispered, eyeing the vial is disbelief. Leilah nodded.

“Yes. However, it hasn’t been tested.” Leilah confessed. “I was hoping… if you were interested… if you would partake in testing it.”

“How do I know it will work?” Seraphina didn’t take her eyes off the vial.

“You don’t, but it’s the best chance you have right now.” Leilah told her.

Seraphina didn’t say anything. She couldn’t stop staring at the vial.

 _‘A chance to get back my ability. A chance to stop John…’_ Seraphina thought.

 _“John’s priority was and has always been you”_ Arlo’s words drifted into her mind.

 _‘If I could just talk to him… one on one… no barriers… no fighting…’_ Seraphina closed her eyes. _‘If I could just let him know I’m there… would he listen…?’_

Seraphina finally prepared herself to give her answer. Opening her mouth, she was about to reply when suddenly she felt something in the air. From the looks of it, Arlo and Leilah felt it too.

“An ability dampener…” they whispered.

“We have to go. It appears I was followed after all.” Leilah was quick to decipher the situation. Arlo joined them quickly but made sure not to make a scene to incite a panic. “Follow me. We have to leave now.”

Seraphina and Arlo quickly followed Leilah to the back where the waitress and a co-worker were chatting. The two employees noticed them quickly and were confused.

“Hi, sorry ma’am, you’re not supposed to be back here.” The waitress voiced out her concern.

“Sorry, we’ll be on our way.” Leilah smiles and the three of them quickly make it to the back door, exiting before the employees of the café could cause a commotion. The door led into a back alleyway. “I have a car waiting for us in the front. Let’s move quickly.” Leilah beckons.

Suddenly, there is a swarm of people surrounding them. Seraphina knows right away this is the radical half of Leilah’s organization.

“You better come with us quietly, and don’t bother activating your ability. This dampener cuts your ability power by half.” The spikey haired guy told them, smirking.

“By _half_ …?” Arlo whispered in shock.

“Yes, it’s one of our inventions.” Leilah confirms. Arlo wastes no time, and activates his ability, enclosing the three of them in a barrier. He could easily tell his barrier was indeed a lot weaker.

“Are you sure you can fight like this?” Leilah asked Arlo.

“As if I have a choice.” Arlo snips back. He and Leilah form a shield in front of Seraphina. Leilah observes her surroundings, trying to find any way they can get out of this. She takes a glance back at Seraphina.

 _‘Seraphina was a god-tier before her ability was taken…’_ Leilah thinks, fingering the vial. A decision is made, and she hastily grabs a syringe, filling it with the vial’s contents.

“What are you doing?” Arlo is confused. Seraphina also wonders what Leilah is up to.

“Leilah—” before she could ask, Seraphina is grabbed by her sister, and injected with the liquid into her neck.

Immediately, everything gets blurry before going black. Seraphina can feel herself collapsing, vaguely registering Arlo catching her before she hits the ground, but it isn’t him she hears before she blacks out.

 _“SERA!!!!”_ John’s voice screams in her ears, and she feels a surge of power in the air.

 _‘John…?’_ Seraphina voices in her mind. Everything’s going dark. She feels numb, like she can’t move. There’s an incredible power surging, getting closer and closer.

Then she feels warmth all around her. Someone’s holding her, screaming at her to stay awake.

It’s John. She can’t see him, but she hears him… but why does he sound so far away?

 _‘John…’_ Seraphina finally feels at peace. _‘John, I’m so sorry. If I could do it over again…_

_…I’d make you my priority too.’_

Then Seraphina couldn’t see, feel, or hear anything anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! That’s another chapter! Finally we can now get the ball rolling. Also, another fanfiction I have an idea for is a dark Jeraphina fanfiction where Elaine goes to John to help Seraphina during chapter 214 and John asks for a price. Turns out he meant Seraphina. It would kinda be a Beauty and the Beast or Hades and Persephone style kind of thing. Anyone interested?


	4. Brand New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seraphina awakens in a strange, but familiar, world, and immediately has a one-track mind when it comes to John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter 4! Now we can get started!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own UnOrdinary

Seraphina felt like her head was pounding. She groaned, attempting to sit up.

“Easy there, Seraphina. You collapsed.” A familiar voice spoke out.

“Leilah?” Seraphina voiced out, feeling dizzy, having trouble focusing. What did that drug do to her? Did Leilah know that the drug would do that?

Suddenly, Seraphina felt sick and before she could stop it, she vomited bile all over the blankets.

“Ugh…” Seraphina wiped her mouth, her vision slowly beginning to focus. “Leilah, where’s John?”

“John?” Leilah blinked. “Who’s John?”

“The boy who saved us! The one with the dark hair!” Seraphina was losing her patience with her sister. Leilah went quiet. “Leilah?”

“Seraphina… what do you mean someone saved us? You mean from Mother and Father?” Leilah spoke cautiously.

“Leilah! Enough games! I’m talking about Spectre! Your organization!” Seraphina snarled viciously, the pounding of her head increasing with the returning of her vision. Finally, she could focus…

She was in her room. Her room from home. She hasn’t been here since she left home to return to Wellston to be with John…

And Leilah was there. She was there, and much younger than when Seraphina recently saw her.

“Lei… Leilah?” Seraphina questioned, confused. Leilah looked as if she’s seen a ghost.

“Seraphina… it sounds like you’ve had a bad dream…” Leilah smiled uneasily, quickly reversing the vomit off of Seraphina’s blankets so they were as good as new. She felt her younger sister’s forehead, trying to locate a temperature. “You suddenly fainted, and Mother and Father cancelled all extracurricular activities for the afternoon so you could rest.”

Seraphina didn’t respond, registering what Leilah told her. She climbed out of bed, despite Leilah’s protests and went towards her full body mirror.

It was her. She was in her twelve-year-old body.

“Seraphina, I’m going to bring you more food, okay? Mother putting you on a hunger strike must’ve messed with your body.” Leilah placed her hands on Seraphina’s shoulders. Seraphina paid her no heed, touching the mirror, tracing her image.

 _‘I’m twelve years old again!’_ Seraphina thought. She was numb, and Leilah took this chance to lead her sister back to bed.

“Stay in bed and rest. I’m going to get you some food, okay?” Leilah told her. Leilah departs from her bedside and walks towards the bedroom door. However, she paused, keeping her green eyes ahead. “Also… I think you should forget your dream. I’ve never heard of Spectre.” With that, she exited the room, leaving Seraphina alone.

 _‘What’s going on?’_ Seraphina’s heart began pounding in panic. _‘I’m twelve years old again! Is this some kind of illusion? How can this be possible?’_ Despite her head pounding, she rose from her bed again, journeying back to the mirror to make sure she wasn’t imagining it.

Sure enough, her twelve-year-old self was still there staring back at her.

“I remember being in Arlo’s barrier against Spectre. Then Leilah… The drug!” Seraphina quickly brought her hand to her neck where she remembered the syringe being stabbed into her. She tried to feel for some evidence of a prick but could find none. She then brought her hands in front of her face, examining them. “Leilah said the drug was a prototype. Could it have interfered with my ability in some way?”

She reached inside her for the familiar echo she once knew. Anything to know she did indeed have her ability again…

Nothing.

“No…” Seraphina’s hands began shaking. “I’m still am a cripple? Then what happened?!” She ran her hands through her long magenta hair, attempting to gain some kind of semblance of reality in this new world. “So instead of gaining my ability back in the present, it caused my ability to send me back in time and have it no more?! What kind of sick antidote is this?!”

Seraphina tried to keep her voice leveled, but her entire being wanted to scream. Not only was she somehow in the past, but now she didn’t have her ability. What would happen if her parents found out? Would she be trapped here forever, with no escape? Seraphina wasted no time in grabbing her calendar, trying to in vain to gain some sort of control in this situation.

“I just started my final year in elementary school…” Seraphina whispered. “If this is correct, that means that Leilah will be running away from home before the year ends to join Spectre. I’ll be left alone with Mother and Father…”

With no ability, she didn’t dare finish out loud.

“I remember everything going black… and then…. John!” Seraphina’s eyes widened. “I remember John. I kept hearing him call my name. I remember thinking about him before everything went black…” Seraphina began to pace shakily, her pounding headache not helping her revert to a calm state at all. “Did thinking about John somehow effect how far I was sent back? But why this year…”

Suddenly, she stopped pacing, realizing exactly when she was.

“John started middle school this year…” Seraphina whispered. “John meets Claire this year… and then—” she turns to look at the calendar again, studying it. “John…”

_“John’s priority was and has always been you”_

\-------------------

“Seraphina! I’ve brought you your soup!” Leilah cheerfully announces as she entered Seraphina’s room with a tray. “Seraphina?” Leilah called, finding her sister nowhere to be seen in her room. She walked farther into the room, placing the tray on Seraphina’s desk.

The room was tidy and perfect as usual. There was no sign of disturbance. However, something caught Leilah’s eye and she walked closer to Seraphina’s desk, finding her secret drawer has been opened.

“Her secret money stash…” Leilah whispered. Realization hit her then and she ran towards Seraphina’s closet, past all the clutter towards where Seraphina was hiding her backpack. “Her travel pack is gone...”

A breeze then caught Leilah’s hair, and she journeyed towards the window that was ajar, blowing the curtains gently in the room. It was dark outside, and nothing could be seen for miles.

 _‘Seraphina!’_ Leilah screamed in her mind, heart stopping.

\-----------------

 _‘I’m insane! I’m most definitely insane!’_ Seraphina thought, head still pounding and body shaking, but she kept running at break neck speed. _‘I can’t believe I’m doing this!’_

If she hurried, she could catch a train ride set for New Bostin. She knew she had enough saved up from her stash to afford a ticket. She was leaving everything she knew, but Seraphina couldn’t find herself to regret her decision.

_‘I can save him! There’s still a chance! This time John—you won’t be alone!’_

She managed to make it away from her family’s estate into the city, traveling under darkness. Her clothes were covered in dirt from tripping so many times in the dark in her haste, but Seraphina couldn’t bring herself to care about her multiple cuts and scrapes nor the state of her clothes. Passersby ignored her, only crinkling their nose at her state of mess, before assuming she was a low-tier who was beat up and going back to their business.

Arriving at the station, Seraphina was elated to find it was still open, even at this late hour. She didn’t bother taking a break, despite her body’s protests, and made her way to the ticket counter. The attendant raised an eyebrow at her.

“I’d like a ticket to New Bostin.” Seraphina spoke.

“This ain’t no joy ride, kid. No money, no ride.” The attendant prepared to brush her off, knowing a ticket to New Bostin was out of her price range. However, the attendant was shocked when she slammed down enough money on the counter.

“Is this enough?” Seraphina asked. The attendant blinked, counting the bills, before nodding, dazed. Once she received her ticket, Seraphina wasted no time going towards her designated platform. She felt like she was on never ending adrenaline.

 _‘If I can somehow prevent John meeting Claire, then perhaps that would fix everything! I can work on a healthier way for him to cope! I can be there for him or take him to Wellston and we could meet Rei—’_ so many possibilities swarmed her mind, and Seraphina boarded the train, unable to sleep. All she could think about was helping John—saving him from himself before he endured so much hurt from Claire’s betrayal and horror from being forced to relive his memories from Keon.

 _‘I will do for him what he did for me, but this time, I won’t wear a mask. It will be me at his side.’_ Seraphina vowed.

She didn’t sleep a wink, too haunted by memories of John.

\---------------------

John glared up at assailants. It was like this every day of his life and starting at New Bostin Middle School was no different it seemed.

What he wouldn’t give for an ability! He’d show these scumbags what it means to be afraid…

“What’s with the face, Cripple John?” his main assailant smirked maliciously.

“I think he’s bitter he’s a cripple.” Another bully voiced out. The three of them smirked mockingly at John, who stayed in his place against the wall, on the ground.

“Awww, is that it, Cripple John? You want an ability?” the leader cooed sickeningly sweet. His hand glowed, his grin manic. “I’ll show you a real ability.”

John readied himself, but the blow never came, for the next second, a magenta haired girl appeared out of nowhere and high kicked the leader straight in the head. He fell to the ground unconscious.

“What the hell—” his two lackeys shouted before the girl swiftly punched them both in the face, knocking them out cold.

John blinked.

_‘What?’_

He stared at the girl who had magenta hair in a high ponytail and bright cerulean eyes. She was breathing hard, appearing as if she was in pain.

They locked eyes. Cerulean met gold.

“Hi.” She said coolly. Then promptly passed out.

John stared. 

“What… what just happened?”

\---------------------------------

Seraphina arrived in New Bostin by morning, and set her sights on New Bostin Middle School. Hopefully she wasn’t too late, and Claire and John didn’t meet already. Otherwise, it would make her job at a lot harder.

 _‘I’ll handle it if it comes to that. First, I have to find him.’_ Seraphina concluded, entering New Bostin Middle School grounds. She made sure to remain hidden to prevent a high-tier getting the surprise on her. _‘This doesn’t look as big as Wellston—come on! He should be around here!’_

Finally, the sound of cruel laughter and punching reached her ears. Dread welled up in her stomach, and she immediately followed the sound. Peeking through the bushes, her heart froze at the sight.

It was John. He was younger, but she knew it was him. She’d know that mop of dark hair anywhere.

 _‘John… it’s really him…’_ Her heart jump started, beating a mile a minute. There was her best friend. He existed in this strange world with her.

However, Seraphina took in the scene before her, frowning, realizing John was being bullied.

 _‘He really did have to deal with his all his life. He couldn’t escape from it. It was either be spat on or being corrupted. John can’t win no matter what role he’s in…’_ Seraphina mourned, clenching her fists as the main leader readied a blast towards John.

Something clicked inside her, and without realizing it, her eyes began to glow.

 _‘I won’t let you be alone anymore!’_ she shouted in her mind. 

Suddenly, she was there in front of John’s assailants, and she let loose on John’s main attacker before focusing on the other bullies. Before she registered what happened it was all over, and now it was just her and John.

They locked eyes, and it took everything Seraphina had not to cry.

_‘It’s really you.’_

What does she do now? John was right in front of her! This would be their first meeting to him. She needed something to catch his attention!

“Hi.” She said nonchalantly before all her adrenaline disappeared and her pounding headache took over.

Seraphina didn’t know what happened next because she swiftly blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know what you think if you can! Thank you to everyone who commented, liked, and favored this story!


	5. Just a Cripple named Sera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seraphina is plagued by that eventful fight with John, and regrets her lack of foresight when it came to her plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so here’s chapter 5! Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own UnOrdinary.

_“Sera… I don’t care what_ anyone _else thinks.” John gripped her shoulders tight. Seraphina could feel his hands trembling as he held her. “Everyone else can think I’m shit, but_ you _have to believe me!”_

_Seraphina watched her friend, who appeared his whole world—his lie—was crumbling right before his eyes. Why did John want her to not see him as Joker so badly? Why couldn’t he accept she knew the truth? Why was he so determined to hide this side of him from her?_

_“PLEASE.” He begged her, pleading with her to accept the reality he made for her, “I’m not Joker.”_

_“I’m not a monster, okay?” he desperately said. Seraphina’s eyes widened._

_‘_ Monster? …why is he acting like this?’ _Seraphina couldn’t understand. She has never seen him that way. Even now, knowing what she knows, she still…_ ’Is he really still trying to convince me? …or is he still trying to convince himself?’

_Seraphina could not be a part of his false reality. Not anymore._

_“Listen John, you have to stop lying.” Seraphina stated. She had to get through to John, who appeared to be having his own internal conflict. She had to make him see what he was doing wasn’t healthy—for her or for him. “If there’s something wrong, you can talk to me about it. Denying won’t help—”_

_“I’m not denying anything!” John interrupts her. The shaking in his hands increase, and Seraphina worried about his mental state. “I’m just telling it like it is!”_

_Seraphina is silent, observing him critically. It was like she was talking to a wall, and she felt she was getting nowhere._

‘If I want him to be honest with me, I should be honest with him.’ _Seraphina concludes, and she confesses her trump card._

_“John… I already know everything…” Seraphina speaks gently, as if her tone could somehow soften the blow. “New Bostin, your expulsion, how you’re secretly a high-tier…”_

_John’s eyes widen, and his grip tightens, threatening to cause bruises, but Seraphina waits. His entire body is trembling, and she feels it from his grip. Before she can touch him in an attempt to soothe him, he releases her._

_John looks like Seraphina told him something horrific. His entire body was tense and shaking. His eyes were filled with denial and complete terror. Seraphina wanted to comfort him—to let him know she was there. She took a step forward, preparing to offer support._

_“John…?” she whispered, trying to bring his mind back to the present. She could handle this. They could handle this. They’ve face so much worse, and even if John was lying to her the entire time, she knew he was strong._

_They could get through this together._

_“Who the fuck told you about that?!” John blew up at her, and Seraphina took a step back, shocked he was yelling at her. John’s never yelled at her before. He was always so gentle with her. This was a whole new side of him she was seeing for the first time._

_“It was Arlo, wasn’t it?!” he snarled. “Or that fucking rat, Isen?!” He glared at her menacingly. “I bet those two made you come talk to me too!”_

_It scared her._

_“No. I asked for the info myself—” Seraphina began. She didn’t understand why Isen and Arlo would even ask her to talk to John in the first place, as if she had power over him, when she knew from his lies, that she did not. She now wasn’t even sure if John even cared about her in the first place._

_“After everything!” John interrupts, a raging volcano. “You still chose their side over mine?!”_

_Seraphina was confused. Why would John think she was choosing sides? She felt she was missing some context. It was as if he believed she preferred others over him._

_“John, calm down! This has nothing to do with sides!” Seraphina tried to placate him. She had to get him to understand she was worried and not trying to hurt him. “I looked into this because you weren’t telling me anything—”_

_“Shut up!” John screamed at her. He looked absolutely crazed, frantic. “So that’s why you ignored me for a week?! I trusted you! And you went behind my back to dig up dirt on me?!”_

_Anger filled Seraphina then. How dare he act like she_ meant _something to him when their whole friendship—every interaction they’ve had—has been revealed to her to be a lie? Even now, even when he’s screaming at her, she still cares about him when she was just some big joke to him!_

_And she hated herself for it._

_“Ignoring you was the_ least _I could’ve done.” Seraphina bit back, tired of the continuous charade of his affection. If this was how he reacted to her knowing the truth, then maybe he never trusted her with his real self to begin with. “Do you have_ any idea _what I had to go through after I found out you were Joker?”_

_She took a step closer to John, who stood still, watching her angrily, his fists clenched at his sides. They were both like wild animals, waiting for the other to strike in order to defend themselves._

_“My whole world_ shattered _.” Seraphina hissed. “Everything I believed in became a complete_ joke _!” Seraphina began to shake. “I had to reflect on all the events that happened between us… discern whether they were truth or lies… then piece myself together again.”_

 _She remembered when she found out the whole truth, how she collapsed onto the floor, feeling her world—her illusion—destroyed before her very eyes. Everything she had known had been falsehoods… everything she had begun to believe in… believe in_ because of him _…_

_All of it was a lie._

_“So don’t you_ dare _talk about trust in front of me…” Seraphina whispered, barely holding her composure, “When you’ve been_ lying to my face _this whole time!” she finally yelled, losing all semblance of composure she once had. “And don’t you_ DARE _accuse me for doing stuff behind your back...” tears began forming in her eyes, and Seraphina felt herself break more and more with every truth she threw at him. “When you’ve been going around school with a whole separate identit—”_

_“SHUT THE FUCK UP, SERA!!!” John was done playing games with her, lashing out at her with everything he had._

_Is this what it felt like for a tornado to meet a volcano?_

_“I don’t care what I did!” John continued yelling at her. “What happened in my past is_ NONE _of your fucking business!”_

_“Don’t interrupt me, John.” Seraphina stated firmly, feeling more and more cold by the minute. “I’ll say it again. I was worried for you, so I made it my business.”_

Unlike you for me, _was left unsaid, but they both knew the implication. John clenched his teeth, and Seraphina felt something ugly stir inside her, driving her on, wanting to hurt John like he had hurt her with his lies._

_“Can’t you see what you’ve done?” she couldn’t stop herself from her tirade. All she wanted to do was hurt. “You’ve thrown the school into a panic! You’ve hurt so many students!”_

You hurt me _, she held herself back from those words, but she knew John heard them regardless._

_“You’re repeating everything you did at New Bostin!” Seraphina went in for the kill, and she didn’t care how far she went—if yelling all his mistakes at John was the only way to get him to understand what he did, then so be it. “Wake up, John! It’s time to stop!”_

_He glares at her, as if he was seeing a ghost, and not her, but Seraphina can’t bring herself to care. She_ would _make John see the damage he has done to everyone—to her._

 _“You don’t know anything!” he hisses at her, gritting his teeth. His entire body was tense, as if he would strike her at any moment. He takes a step towards her, and Seraphina uneasily stands her ground. “I am awake! I’ve never been_ more _awake!” His fists are shaking. It looks like he’s restraining himself from grabbing her and shaking her. “_ You’re _the one that needs to open your fucking eyes!!!!”_

_The volcano has erupted, and Seraphina was now trying to figure out how to salvage herself from the raining fire._

_“The Royals and every single person who has been attacked… They abused the absolute shit out of their power!” John lectured her furiously. “They’re all_ garbage _! This whole system is garbage!”_

_Here John was now desperate and angry and hurt. Seraphina, however, couldn’t bring herself to side with this—even if John is right. The whole school was in chaos. Someone had to fix everything._

_“They only have themselves to blame for this!” John shouted at her, and Seraphina felt herself harden even further. “Everyone got_ exactly _what they deserved!”_

 _“So that’s what this is about?” Seraphina was done. All the hurt everyone was put through, and John was here validating it when he’s become the very thing that he hated. “Getting back at the Royals? Revenge on the system? If you wanted the high-tiers to exercise their power correctly… then at least make their job easier!” Seraphina was livid. Is this what John really thought of all high-tiers? Thought of_ her _?_ ‘I really was just a pet project to him!’ _Seraphina raged in her mind. “With the current state of the school, nobody knows what to do!”_

_“Psh.” John blows her off. “Just goes to prove how useless they are.”_

_Seraphina was done with this side of John—this John who didn’t give a rat’s ass about anyone._

_“Great, you’ve proven your point!” Seraphina bit out coldly. “Now what? You’re just gonna leave things the way they are and let Wellston collapse?”_

_“Not my fucking problem.” John dismissed her concerns and finally, all the hurt Seraphina bottled up came rushing forth like a tsunami._

_“Really, John?” Seraphina was eerily calm. Her voice was level, but John could hear the ice in her tone. “Do you know who has been suffering the_ most _from this whole Joker fiasco…?”_

_Before John could say anything, the hurricane inside Seraphina came forth, and all the hurt, sadness, betrayal flooded her system. Every action John has made has poisoned her view of him. He wasn’t her John._

_“US!” Seraphina gestured to herself. “Low-tiers and Mid-tiers! The very people_ you _wanted to_ help _! We’re at war with each other!”_

_John didn’t reply, so Seraphina continued—tired, frustrated, and hurt._

_“Please,” Seraphina begs. “We’re tired of fighting all the time!” Seraphina feels herself wearing down more and more with each word, every realization she had from this fight taking its toll on her. “Just give us a break, okay?”_

_John watched her, his eyes narrowed. No matter how much she stared into his eyes, there was no trace of the John he used to be._

_Seraphina’s heart broke._

_Suddenly, John seized her wrist, and Seraphina startled._

_“Sera!” he bit out coldly—the coldest she’s ever heard him. “Don’t try to flip the blame onto me! You’ve been a low-tier for how long? Quit feeling sorry for yourself.”_

_Something snapped in Seraphina, and she leveled him with her iciest glare. The monster in her from before—the one that wanted to just hurt John and make him feel her pain—came forth before she could stop herself._

_“Oh?” Seraphina chuckled callously. “And what about you?” She knew she was going down the path of no return, but Seraphina couldn’t care less. If John didn’t care about her feelings, then she wouldn’t care about his. “Been a low-tier for most of your life… get your hands on a bit of power and you lose your damn mind!”_

‘I can’t even recognize him.’ _Seraphina realized grimly. The John who inspired her and taught her to see the world differently was gone._

_“John, do you remember Unordinary?” she was desperate. She needed to know if her John was truly no more. “Remember all the times you said everyone had something to offer?”_

_“Oh?” John raised an eyebrow mockingly. “Don’t tell me you actually_ believe _that shit.”_

‘No! He has to be in there! John isn’t like this!’ _Seraphina thought._

_“This isn’t you, John.” Seraphina had to reach him. She just had to. Maybe she was wrong—maybe her John wasn’t just a lie! Maybe he did care about her from the beginning! “Something happened at New Bostin that you haven’t opened up about.”_

‘Please don’t be a lie! Please let me in!’ _Seraphina begged in her mind._

_“Just tell me what’s wrong!” Seraphina pleaded with him. “I want to help you—”_

_“Except, I don’t need any help.” John interrupted her maliciously. “Sera, you’re just a cripple. What could you possibly help me with anyway?”_

_And just like that, Seraphina was shattered. Broken._

‘He’s really gone…’ _a tear streamed down her cheek._

_Maybe her John never existed to begin with._

Seraphina’s eyes snapped open and she sprung forth, heart pounding against her ribcage. She panted, clutching her chest. It was the same nightmare that always haunted her every night ever since John and her became estranged.

“Easy there! You might get sick or woozy!” an unfamiliar voice said. Seraphina turned and found a boy with blonde spikey hair she didn’t recognize.

“Who…?” Seraphina asked, tensing up. Where was John? Did she lose him? Looking around, she quickly spotted him in the corner, studying her. He was there. Seraphina gave a sigh of relief.

“Oh, right! I’m Adrion! The guy you rescued is John!” Adrion explained. Seraphina resisted the urge to say she knew who John was, very sure that would earn her some suspicion.

“Are you a high-tier?” John finally spoke, watching her closely, as if she was a puzzle he was trying to solve.

Seraphina flinched, remembering her nightmare. This John reminded her of the John post Joker. Was her John really just a façade he had put up?

“John, hold on, she just woke up!” Adrion tried to reason with him. John gave him a shrug.

“She appeared out of nowhere. It’s a reasonable thing to ask.” John stated simply. Seraphina blinked.

 _‘Appeared out of nowhere?’_ Seraphina pondered. _‘Maybe he means I ran out suddenly from the bushes?’_

“Were her eyes glowing?” Adrion raised an eyebrow. Here, John frowned, furrowing his brow in confusion.

“Well no…”

“I’m a cripple.” Seraphina interrupted them. They both faced her, curious. Seraphina clenched the covers, still haunted by John’s words in her timeline. “I can’t even defend myself…”

“Well now that’s a lie.” John crossed his arms, looking stern. He approached her bedside, taking a seat on the covers. “You kicked Oliver and his flunkies’ asses with just one hit. Where did you learn that?” he tried not to look it, but Seraphina detected a hint of eagerness to know her secrets.

“A… friend taught me.” Seraphina replied, careful not to mention his future self. “He’s a cripple just like me and so his dad taught him some moves and he showed them to me.”

“My dad’s started to teach me some moves.” John told her, grinning. “You said your friend is a cripple too. Do we know him?”

“No… you’ve never met him I’m sure.” Seraphina was treading on thin ice here, and she would be careful not to fall through and drown.

“Well, what’s his name? I wanna learn his moves too!” John persisted, excited at the prospect of learning more ways to become stronger.

Before Seraphina could fumble for an answer, the bedroom door opened and Seraphina recognized the man as William Doe, John’s father.

“I thought I heard a commotion in here.” William gave them a gentle smile. “John, Adrion, you should let the young lady rest. She had a rough day, after all.”

“We were just asking her some questions.” John pouted, crossing his arms. Adrion looked sheepish.

“You can ask your questions later. Right now, you have to let… um… sorry what is your name?” William asked Seraphina.

“Sera.” Seraphina averted her eyes. “You can call me Sera.”

“Right then—right now you’ll leave Sera alone and help me fix dinner. Understood?”

“Yes sir.” John sighed and left Seraphina’s bedside, giving her one last look, before he turned to follow his dad. Adrion also left to assist them, leaving Seraphina to her thoughts.

 _‘That was too close for comfort…’_ Seraphina exhaled, relaxing. Avoiding details was a lot harder than she previously thought. It took all of her effort not to break down and embrace this John and tell him how sorry she was.

_“Seraphina, if you think John was putting on an act for you, you’re denser than me.” Arlo told her sternly. “He may have lied to you about being a cripple, but John would’ve conquered the world if you asked. He would’ve done anything just to make sure you were happy and safe, and has done things to do so.”_

Seraphina closed her eyes, Arlo’s words ringing in her head. She then remembered John’s voice before she woke up in the past. How he was desperately screaming her name and trying to get her to stay with him.

 _‘Claire wasn’t with them… Claire said the three of them were inseparable.’_ Seraphina pondered. _‘Did I happen to make it before Claire could introduce herself?’_ She hoped so, at least so she could spare Claire the eventual hurt she would feel at the hands of John. Though she did feel some guilt at robbing John of his first crush. _‘I’m sure there will be others when he’s older.’_ Seraphina reassured herself. Her main priority was to make sure John did not turn into the tyrant he eventually becomes. Girlfriends could come later.

Moving forward, she would also need to come up with a believable story how she was there at the right place at the right time, especially considering she now was stranded in New Bostin without any type of income or shelter. Seraphina pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling another headache coming on.

 _‘This is what I get for jumping in headfirst without preparation.’_ Seraphina scolded herself. She recalled all the details she had given them so far: She’s a cripple, she has a cripple friend who taught her how to fight, and her name was Sera. _‘I can’t afford any screw ups. Not now when I’ve managed to get to meet John in this timeline!’_

She could definitely work her way around what she information has supplied, and Seraphina felt a little more secure in her stance. She would worry about shelter and income later. For now, she has provided a different name to hopefully cover her tracks in case she was being looked for. As far as Seraphina was concerned, Seraphina no longer would exist.

She would be Sera, lowly cripple, and John’s support.

 _‘It will be fine. Leilah will be running away from home soon anyway.’_ Seraphina reassured herself. _‘As for Mother and Father, good riddance!’_

With that being said, Seraphina began plotting her story while she waited for the inevitable questions.

\-----------------

William was teaching Adrion how to mince vegetables for their chicken stew. With that distraction in place, John began to creep silently back to his bedroom where the mysterious girl, Sera she was called, was resting.

However, his quest was short-lived when William yanked him back to the kitchen by the back of his shirt.

“Ah, ah ah! I know exactly where you were headed, kiddo!” William teased with a smirk. He placed his son in front of the raw chicken. “Now do your old man a favor and cut these into cubes for the stew!”

John frowned, begrudgingly doing what William told him, and couldn’t help but sneak glances at where his bedroom door was.

 _‘Just you wait, Sera! I’m going to learn your techniques whether you like it or not!’_ John vowed, determined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go, so there’s chapter 5! I was originally going to do the whole dinner this chapter but I figured it was best to stop it here.


	6. Catalyst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seraphina realizes some things, but is dense in other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here’s the next chapter to “Always Led Back to You”! I’ve finally had some time so I decided to update my Unordinary fanfictions. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own UnOrdinary

“Sera?” Seraphina hears a knock at her door and sees William enter. He gives her a welcoming smile. “I’ve noticed you’ve seemed to acquire a lot of dirt and scratches on you. Perhaps you’d like to shower?” William offered.

“I… wouldn’t want to impose.” Seraphina wouldn’t lie—a shower sounded wonderful right now—but she wasn’t sure if it would be rude to take advantage of William’s hospitality.

“Nonsense!” William waved her off. “Here,” he goes towards John’s dresser and gets some of his clothes and walks over to present them to her. “You can borrow some of John’s clothes while we clean up yours.” William explains. “Don’t worry about Adrion and John—they know better than to harass a girl while she’s bathing—but we do have a lock on the bathroom door if that makes you feel better.”

Seraphina tried to imagine John trying to get a peak on a girl and just couldn’t imagine it. Even during their friendship, John was always respectful and never made her feel uncomfortable. They’ve had sleepovers all the time, after all.

“If you’re sure…” Seraphina took the offered clothes and slowly rose from John’s bed. William smiled at her warmly.

“It’s no trouble. Just leave your clothes outside in the hallway and I’ll pick them up to wash them. Dinner’s almost ready so we can eat after you’re finished.” William explained.

“Thank you.” Seraphina was truly grateful to William, and her resolve to save John strengthened, as William too would be heartbroken at what his son had become.

“You’re welcome, Sera. See you in a bit.” William bid her farewell and pointed out the bathroom. “Bathroom’s just down the hall”

Seraphina followed his instructions and hurried to the bathroom or hurried as much as her aching body would allow. She passed by the kitchen, and felt eyes on her, but didn’t dare check, too nervous at the possibility it could be John watching her.

Arriving at the bathroom, Seraphina did as William instructed and removed her clothes, sneaking them into the hallway, and then locking the door. While Seraphina was absolutely sure she didn’t need to do that, she didn’t want to seem suspicious by not locking the door. After all, she was a stranger to them as they were supposed to be strangers to her. It would be weird to not act cautious with strangers.

Seraphina sighed in relief when she felt the hot water streaming down her back, soothing the aches of her body. She noticed William must have placed a clean rag and towel for her to use and began scrubbing all the mud caked on her skin with the soap that was there in the shower. She recognized the soap as the one John used to use when she would use the shower at his place. Of course, Seraphina usually had her own soap to use, but she always enjoyed the scent John gave off, and a part of her allowed herself to get high on the scent, remembering affectionate hugs from John when their relationship was less complicated.

 _‘Could we have that again? Is that possible?’_ Seraphina wondered. This John was closer to his post Joker counterpart than his cripple identity. Was it possible to achieve the same close relationship they had before? It seemed almost impossible. _‘Everything is so different than last time we became friends. The circumstances were different. It’s most likely it will never be exactly the same…’_

Seraphina washed her long hair, trying to distract herself with the shampoo’s scent to avoid thinking more on John and hers past friendship. She couldn’t afford to break down crying. Not now. She had to focus.

Once she finished her shower, she dried herself off, and eyed John’s clothes. Seraphina’s cheeks flushed a little.

 _‘I’ve never had to borrow clothes from a boy before, let alone John…’_ Seraphina thought, knowing the usual context of a girl wearing a boy’s clothes, but shook her head. These were not normal circumstances after all.

Dressing in the shirt and gym shorts that she was provided, Seraphina exited the bathroom as she was toweling her hair. She noticed right away her clothes were gone and figured they must be in the washer. Placing the towel around her shoulders, she took a deep breath to calm herself and traveled to the kitchen. 

William was looking sternly at John and Adrion. None of them had noticed her yet.

“Now remember boys, I know you have questions, but try not to jump down her throat, okay? It looks like she’s been through an ordeal.” William lectured them.

“Yessir.” They responded, both looking put out that their curiosity wasn’t going to be satisfied fully yet. Seraphina decided to speak up.

“Uh… hi. I’m finished with the shower.” Seraphina spoke softly. William gave her a grin.

“You’re just in time, Sera! Dinner’s ready to be served.” William told her. He turned to John. “John, why don’t you take Sera’s towel to the laundry? Adrion, let’s go set the table.”

“Okay.” John acquiesced, walking towards Seraphina. Seraphina felt her heartbeat increase, paranoid he might see through her charade somehow. John was a foot away from her, holding out his hand to take her towel. She saw him blink in surprise, seemingly noticing something, before he averted his eyes and his cheeks flushed. Seraphina titled her head.

“You used my soap….” John murmured, too low for William and Adrion to hear him, as they were too far away.

“Uh… yeah…” Seraphina also felt her cheeks heat up. “Is… is that bad?”

John peeked a glance at her, looking her up and down, realizing she was also wearing his clothes, and ducked his head, his cheeks flushing darker.

“Just never had a girl use my soap and my clothes before…” John answered shyly. Seraphina timidly handed him her towel, and he took it gently. Seraphina watched him disappear, as if he couldn’t get away from her fast enough, a definite contrast to his earlier behavior to learn her secrets.

“Heh.” Seraphina couldn’t help but smile a bit. _‘Definitely a thirteen-year-old boy….’_

 _‘I’m sure he was like that with Claire too.’_ A treacherous voice whispered in her mind, making her mood sour. _‘Remember, they were incredibly close—John wanted her to be his girlfriend…’_

 _‘I should not be thinking about this.’_ Seraphina chided herself, shaking her head. _‘I just like teasing him. I’m not bothered by other girls in his life.’_

Before that nasty voice in her mind could torture her further, John returned and they all sat at the table with William and Adrion on one side, and to Seraphina’s surprise, John took a seat by her on the other side. However, he wouldn’t make eye contact, probably still embarrassed from earlier.

 _‘He sits next to me, but he’s flustered? Maybe he really is that curious…’_ Seraphina raised an eyebrow.

“Now, Sera, I don’t like to brag but I make a pretty mean chicken stew.” William joked.

“We helped, Dad.” John chimed in, giving him a look.

“Ah yes, you did, my young son. You’ll make an excellent husband one day.” William praised. John choked on his stew, his entire face flushing, his eyes darting between Seraphina and William.

“Just ignore him.” John told Seraphina. “He likes to tease.”

“Yes, I do like to tease.” William studied his son, eyeing Seraphina. Seraphina concluded it was a part of their relationship and it was normal.

“What about me, Mr. Doe?” Adrion asked, eager for compliments.

“Of course, Adrion! You’ll make any girl happy!” William patted the boy’s head. John sighed, shaking his head. “Teasing our children is one of a parent’s perks! I’m sure you’ve seen it with your parents as well, Sera.”

“I… yeah… I get it a lot.” Seraphina deflected, not wanting to disclose how her parents actually are. She was sure if she mentioned her recent punishment, William would have a heart attack. Best not to alarm anyone of the nature of her situation.

“What do your parents tease you about?” Adrion asked. “My parents like to tease me about my hair. They say I resembled a pineapple! It’s the worst.”

“Err… you know… the usual.” Seraphina averted her eyes. She didn’t notice John and William watching her closely. “Just about my grades…” she admitted vaguely.

“What kind of things would they say?” William was now eyeing her, and Seraphina realized she may have tipped him off and that teasing about grades probably was a red flag.

“Um nothing big—they would just wish me and my sister were smarter.” Seraphina quickly tried to diffuse the situation.

 _‘Shit, am I really that unaware of how loving parents are supposed to act?’_ Seraphina internally panicked. On the outside, she stayed composed.

“Are your parents cripples too?” John suddenly asked, also eyeing her. Seraphina noticed despite William’s earlier warning; he didn’t stop John from his line of questioning. _‘Could they suspect I ran away from home?’_

 _‘They’re suspicious of something, that’s for sure.’_ Seraphina concluded.

“My parents are low-tiers.” Seraphina lied smoothly. “I’m the only cripple in the family.”

“That can be rough.” William was sympathetic. “John tells me you defended him against some bullies.”

“That’s right. My friend taught me how to fight.” Seraphina reaffirmed part of her backstory. “We’re best friends.”

“Why though?” John voiced his thoughts, and Seraphina was confused. “Why did you come to defend me? You know that means you’ll be targeted right?” John elaborated.

“Why not help you?” Seraphina was quick to respond. John blinked. “Everyone has something to offer—not just the elites. I helped you because I wanted to—because it was the right thing to do.”

“That’s exactly the mindset I try to live by as well, Sera.” William smiled gently. John didn’t say anything—just stared at her. It appeared he wasn’t expecting that response. Seraphina gazed back at him.

 _‘You taught me this, John. UnOrdinary’s philosophy and your view on it has changed my perspective. I hope that one day, you’ll believe in UnOrdinary again too.’_ Seraphina thought.

“Yeah, John’s my friend so I try to protect him too. We grew up together, you know!” Adrion chimed in, grinning, and giving John a thumbs up.

“It’s important we all stick together.” William agreed. With that, the meal went on without any more issues, and Seraphina found herself relaxing in the familiar presence of John and William, even if she wasn’t familiar to them. It was also interesting to meet Adrion, who was basically John’s first friend, and learning about his life before Wellston and his New Bostin reign.

 _‘Does that mean Claire hasn’t come into the picture yet?’_ Seraphina pondered. It felt too good to be true—that she made it before Claire introduced herself to John, but the evidence seems to all point to that she indeed did make it before Claire and John met. A wave of relief flowed through her.

 _‘No Claire means I removed the catalyst that caused all of this.’_ Seraphina concluded, feeling a little more at ease. _‘However, there’s still a possibility John develops his ability, but before that, I need to help him understand he’s not alone and it’s not him against the world.’_

Once dinner wrapped up, Seraphina was able to change back into her now clean clothes. Adrion and her stood in the doorway as William and John faced them.

“You sure you don’t want to call your parents so you can stay? You seem very tired, Sera.” William fretted.

“Don’t worry, Mr. Doe, I can walk her home.” Adrion volunteered.

“That won’t be necessary.” Seraphina waved Adrion off. “I’m a big girl. I can walk home by myself.”

John studied her for a moment, before going to retrieve a pen and took her hand, writing a phone number on it.

“Call when you get home.” John ordered. Seraphina studied him. Confused cerulean met determined gold.

Seraphina, knowing she wouldn’t be able to call due to not possessing any type of phone or payment for a payphone, nodded. The lie was not right, but it was necessary.

With that, Seraphina and Adrion exited the Does’ apartment and went their separate ways. Adrion waved her goodbye with a shout of “See you in school!” and he was off, leaving Seraphina to herself.

She glanced down at her palm, studying the digits written there, before sighing and making her way to New Bostin Middle School. The bushes would suck as a sleeping spot, but they would have to do for shelter for now until she figured something out.

As if the world was against her, Seraphina heard thunder booming and rain started pouring. She glared up at the sky in displeasure.

“Of course…” she murmured annoyed. She increased her pace towards her former hiding spot where the trees and bushes are and hoped the rain would stop soon, at least for her clothes sake as they just got cleaned and dry.

Arriving in the middle of the trees and bushes, Seraphina shivered as the temperature began dropping and tried in vain to make herself comfortable. She huddled herself into a ball, trying to conserve warmth.

 _‘This is the pits!’_ Seraphina grumbled in her mind, clutching herself tighter. Regardless, she closed her eyes, and tried to make herself relax so she could fall asleep.

It seemed like an hour passed and Seraphina still could not sleep. She was cold, soaked, and miserable. She sighed in dismay, laying her head on her knees.

_‘John…. I miss you. I wonder if back in our timeline, you miss me too…’_

“SERA!” suddenly, the call of her name startled her, and she gasped, recognizing the voice immediately. She stood up from her hiding spot, searching around.

There was John. This timeline’s version of him came to find her.

John stopped his calling, catching sight of her in the bushes. They locked eyes. Neither of them saying anything.

Seraphina gave him a deadpanned look and disappeared back into the bushes.

“Hey! Come out of there, Sera!” John commanded. “I just saw you! Don’t try pretend I didn’t!”

Sighing in defeat, Seraphina exited the bushes, approaching John, who stood under an umbrella. When she was a foot away from him, he extended the umbrella to shelter them both. They studied each other. His gaze was stern while hers was confused.

“You can take care of yourself, huh?” John raised an eyebrow.

“You came for me.” Seraphina stated, feeling like she was in the twilight zone.

“You didn’t call. You promised.” John told her. “Dad and I had suspicions that there was something going on. He wanted me to bring you back tomorrow after school.”

“But you couldn’t wait…” Seraphina supplied, observing him.

“You didn’t call.” John repeated firmly.

“But… why?” Seraphina couldn’t help but ask.

“I don’t know…” John answered, averting his eyes. “Just… it didn’t seem right to me to not follow my gut when it was telling me you were in trouble.”

 _‘John…. Maybe… maybe there is a part of you that cares about people—even if you don’t want to admit it.’_ Seraphina eyed him fondly.

“Okay,” Seraphina gave him a serene smile. “Let’s go back then.”

“And this time, don’t lie.” John warns her. “If you lie and I let you go and find out you went back to sleeping in the bushes, I’m dragging your ass back home.”

“If you say so.” Seraphina concedes, and her mind works on her cover story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all those who have commented, favored, and liked this story! Hope you enjoyed the update! So now that Claire was taken away as a catalyst, we see that perhaps Sera is now considered a catalyst. Will it be good? Bad? We’ll see.


	7. Dark Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seraphina comes to a startling realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here’s the update for “Always Led Back to you”! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own UnOrdinary.

Arriving back to John’s house felt so surreal. Seraphina couldn’t help but want to facepalm at her lack of planning, but John holding her hand and leading her back to his home, prevented her from doing that.

They entered quietly, removing their shoes and John hurried to get her a towel.

“Dad must’ve went to bed.” John told her, placing the towel on her head, and proceeded to try to dry her long hair off. He then took her hand again and dragged her to the bathroom, grabbing a fresh towel and rag on the way. Seraphina blinked when they were in the bathroom and John pointed to the tub and shower. “Just use my soap again, okay? You gotta take a shower though cause we don’t want you getting sick.”

Seraphina stared at him, and suddenly a mischievous idea entered her mind, and she began taking her shirt off. John choked on his own spit.

“Don’t undress with me here!” John’s entire face was glowing bright red. Seraphina internally smirked.

“You said get in the shower.” Seraphina blankly stated. “You even told me to use your soap. Sounds like you’re a hormonal teenager.”

If possible, John’s face flushed even more.

“W-we’ll get you your own soap tomorrow, okay? Just use it for now.” John stuttered. “I’ll be right back with some clothes for you.”

John quickly raced towards his room and retrieved a pair of gym shorts and a fresh new t-shirt, throwing them at Seraphina in embarrassment.

“Now take a shower! I’ll wait for you in my room, okay?” with that, John retreated to give her privacy and shut the door behind him, too flustered to wait for a reply.

Wasting no time, Seraphina quickly stripped and turned on the hot water of the shower. She sighed in bliss as the hot water cascaded down her body for the second time that day. She grabbed John’s soap and proceeded to scrub herself clean, thoughts swarming in her head.

 _‘Hopefully they won’t send me back home. I have to make sure I stay in New Bostin to be able to keep an eye on John.’_ Seraphina thought. It appeared she would now have to find shelter after all if John’s stubbornness was an indication. _‘Maybe I can try to locate Spectre myself and get lodging?’_ there was an idea. Then she would be able to contact Leilah and get her to leave for Spectre too. She was sure the people Leilah was talking to in the previous timeline were, in fact, Spectre, but Seraphina also didn’t have a lot of background on why Leilah left without her.

Either way, Seraphina would be now forced to find some kind of shelter since now John was aware she was essentially homeless, and she was sure he would be informing William right away in the morning as well, which would make it even more difficult to use the bushes as a temporary base of operations.

 _‘I just have to be careful they don’t send me home.’_ Seraphina concluded, finishing up her shower and drying herself off. _‘I have to make it seem like being sent back to my parents is not an option.’_

But should she tell John the truth that she ran away? What if they try to locate her parents? She knew her parents—they were vindictive and cruel—there was no way they’d take her running off lightly and would be even pissed more so she was returned by a Cripple family.

 _‘Saying I ran away is going to have to be omitted.’_ Seraphina concluded, because she knew even if William and John were trying to help, her family would make sure they were never successful at anything, which would interfere when Unordinary is published by William. _‘William and John might not understand how high tier families treat their children more like objects than actual children. I can’t have them sending me home with some misguided way of enforcing reconciliation.’_

With that thought in mind, Seraphina dressed herself and journeyed quietly to John’s bedroom. He was laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Hearing her enter, he sat up and patted a spot on his bed for her to sit. Seraphina did as was directed and they locked eyes.

“Alright, Sera, spill it.” John ordered, crossing his arms, his gaze stern. “What’s your story? Why are you sleeping in the bushes instead of being at home?”

Seraphina sighed, averting her eyes, focusing on a random object in his room.

“I was kicked out of my home.” Seraphina finally spoke, lying smoothly. John furrowed his brows.

“Why would you get kicked out of your home? Cause of your grades? You said your parents got on you for them.” John recalled.

“My parents are high tiers, John.” Seraphina finally spoke a truth. “What do you think high tiers do when they discover their kid is a cripple?”

John was quiet, staring at her in shock.

“They just… threw you away?” John’s eyes were wide, and if Seraphina was gazing at him, she would’ve seen the righteous fury in them. “But… you’re their daughter!”

“High tier parents aren’t like lower tier or cripple parents, John.” Seraphina felt some weight being lifted off her shoulders confiding in the truth about her home life. She wished she could’ve talked with her John about the problems at home, but with the loss of her ability, neither of them really found the time to talk about her time at home during her suspension. “They expect their children to be perfect dolls that obey every whim they want. If there’s one flaw they have, they get punished until the flaw is beaten out of them or the child learns their lesson.”

 _‘Maybe I’m also guilty of keeping things from John as well…’_ Seraphina mused sadly, realizing she expected everything from John without giving anything of herself in return.

“That’s not right!” John stood up from his bed, shouting angrily, fists clenched at his sides. “So you’re telling me not only do High tiers abuse everyone lower than them, but they also abuse their kids? What the hell?!”

Seraphina quickly leaped up, covering his mouth, her stern cerulean locking eyes with his furious golden.

“You’re going to wake your dad, John.” Seraphina told him quietly. She gently took her hand away from his mouth and settled both hands on his shoulders in an attempt to soothe. She couldn’t help but wonder how her John would’ve reacted to this news—if John was this angry and he barely knew her, she couldn’t imagine what he’d do when they were best friends.

“We gotta report it.” John was frowning. “They should be arrested!”

Panic seized Seraphina then, and she quickly thought of ways to block that route. Right now, her parents had no idea where she was and that she was indeed a cripple now. She would attract so much public attention and be a target of so many people—not to mention her parents would lock her up and never let her see the light of day. This couldn’t come to pass.

“No!” Seraphina whispered loudly. “The authorities favor High tiers, John! It wouldn’t do any good.” Seraphina tried to persuade him away from seeking retribution.

“So what? You’re now homeless and no one can help you?” John was still angry, but he kept his voice down at her request. He began pacing, thinking hard. He then paused, looking to her like he got an idea. “What about your friend? You said he was a cripple like you! We could call him and he could help.”

Now it was time for Seraphina to pause. John watched her in confusion, wondering why she got quiet all of a sudden.

 _‘John…. I changed so much of the timeline already…. John, are you even still waiting for me back in our timeline?’_ Seraphina had spent her whole time in the past thinking her timeline and this timeline were separate—that John was on the other side with her future self. _‘I was so focused on changing the timeline that I didn’t realize what it would do to my timeline…’_

 _“No. Don’t think about those thoughts, Seraphina.” Arlo commanded. “It will do you no good. You cannot change the past. Now, we’re going to see if your hunch is right and you can change the future.”_ Arlo’s warning echoed in her mind.

 _‘I was so consumed by what I could do that I didn’t stop to think if I_ should. _’_ Seraphina looked down at her hands, which were beginning to shake.

“Sera?” John sat back on his bed, watching her warily. Seraphina didn’t appear to hear him or even notice him.

 _‘I didn’t even make returning to my timeline a priority. Didn’t even consider that John was on the other side waiting for me to come back. I was too consumed with changing the past I didn’t realize I could make a difference in the present.’_ Seraphina’s eyes began to water.

“Sera? Are you okay?” John placed a hand on her shoulder softly. Seraphina slowly rose her head and John was shocked to see tears there. She appeared to be having a mental breakdown. “Sera?”

 _‘I’ll never have the same relationship with John. We’ll never have the same memories. We’ll never have what we had again because I changed it….’_ Seraphina watched John, vision blurring from her tears. _‘What have I done? My timeline doesn’t exist anymore_. John _doesn’t exist anymore.’_

“He’s dead…” Seraphina’s voice cracked, tears flooding down her face.

Seraphina killed him.

“My best friend’s dead…” Seraphina whispered brokenly. “I’ll never see him ever again…”

With that, the dam broke and Seraphina began sobbing violently. The reality of her actions weighed heavily on her soul.

John was dead. She killed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! Sorry this chapter’s a little short. Hoping the next one will be a bit longer. Let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so here’s the prologue from chapter 211. Hopefully it’s a good start. Let me know what you think if you can!


End file.
